


Karasuno, Fight!

by Eleanoraaa, Romansy (Eleanoraaa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata flipping sucks, Kageyama is a wushu king, Kung fu au!, M/M, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanoraaa/pseuds/Eleanoraaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanoraaa/pseuds/Romansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alrightsy im so sorry this took forever, I had some writers block to get over. anyway shoutout to Reyna my queen for helping me get over that shit and always loving and encouraging me i love you.<br/>Here are videos of all the routines the kids will be doing!! they're super cool and definitely worth taking the time to watch</p><p>Daichi's routines (these are all traditional routines) <br/>Staff- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM87zpAowy0<br/>three section staff- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0FaVQIcJaI<br/>PuDao- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmhqcZ2rjNY</p><p>Suga's routines<br/>chain whip-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5G_BNBMpM4<br/>Spear-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKLYgQbFzfo (not me in the video, but this is one of my forms :D)<br/>compulsory one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1l19hFwD28<br/>Tai chi 42- </p><p>Kageyamas forms:<br/>compulsory 2- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FOaU4zrWa0<br/>compulsory 3- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ouwohtc6atE<br/>compulsory spear- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcmL83FZKvk<br/>twin swords- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMcMeCD6giU (SO BEAUTIFUL I CRY)<br/>fan- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUsk_-FgEMs<br/>mantis- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emWRVaSTrfE</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Tiny' was the first thing Kageyama thought when he saw him, but when they made eye contact the only thought in his head was 'bright.'  
Then 'LOUD', as Hinata inhaled to shout 

'WOAH! YOUR FACE IS SO SCARY!! IS THAT A KUNG FU THING? CAN YOU TEACH ME?'  
   
Kageyama was shocked still for a second, the orange haired boy in front of him trying to talk through an attempt at a copied scowl  
'-nd I'm really excited to learn all of this I'm going to be like 'BWAH' and 'HIYA POW' and-”  
Kageyama looked behind him  
"Daichi-Sifu, somebody told a kid the wrong time again'  
Hinata squawked indignantly.  
"I am NOT a kid! Takeda-Sifu told me to come now"  
   
"but you're tiny"  
   
"rude AND scary! do you have anything nice about you? who are you anyway??"  
   
For the second time in as many minutes, Kageyama didn't know exactly what to say. Luckily, Suga took that moment to appear.  
   
"Oh, Hinata! I'm glad you got here okay, and I see you've met Kageyama. he's a blue belt here from west wind Kung fu school."

Turning to Kageyama, he finished the introductions.  
“and this is Hinata Shouyou, he hasn’t had a formal martial arts education before.”

Kageyama glared.  
   
“What’s he doing in an advanced class, then?”  
   
Suga smiled.  
   
Oh, thought Kageyama the first time he landed flat on his ass in the sparring ring. That’s why he’s here.

 

The first week of having Hinata there had gone terribly, in his opinion. Hinata would not stop following him around, questioning everything. 

“what’s that, Kageyama?”  
   
“stretching bars”  
   
“what’s that, Kageyama?  
   
“Swords for wushu”

“Kageyama, what are we doing now?”  
   
“running laps, dumbass!”  
   
“woooaaaahh!! your stances are so low!!”  
   
“STOP TALKING"  
   
Kageyama had quickly decided that the smaller boy was an idiot, the problem was that the idiot seemed to decided that Kageyama was going to teach him everything he knew. And Kageyama tried, he really did. Hinata’s kicks didn’t go where they were supposed to, he wasn’t remarkably flexible, and he could not remember the most basic of routines.  
   
Then sparring week rolled around. Hinata seemed excited, which wasn’t at all out of the ordinary. He looked ridiculous in their smallest chest guard, which fell nearly all the way over his hips, and shin guards that were clearly meant for someone of an adult height, and came up over his knees. It fell to Kageyama to spar with him, and after receiving stern instructions from Daichi to “Go slow with the newbie, Kageyama, show him the ropes” and climbing into the ring, he wasn’t expecting anything particularly amazing from their newest addition. 

That was, until the bell sounded and he caught a perfectly placed uppercut to the jaw. Stumbling back, he glared at Hinata, Daichi ignored completely as he awarded Hinata a point. Coming back in more cautiously, he gave him a jab (he ducked) and threw a roundhouse kick. Hinata moved faster than he could keep track of catching his leg and sweeping his supporting foot out from under him. Landing hard on his back, his gaze swam to the outside of the ring, settling on a positively cackling Suga, and incredibly pleased looking Takeda.  
   
The rest of the match didn’t go much better for Kageyama, he got a couple cursory points in when Hinata’s obvious inexperience left him open, but in the end it was a decisive victory to Hinata. As they were removing their gear and cleaning up the studio, Kageyama felt beyond annoyed. 

“Dumbass, why didn’t you tell me you could spar like that?”  
   
Hinata shrugged, grinning. 

“you would have just told me to “shut up, stupid, your form sucks” like you did when  I said  I could do spear!”  
   
“I let you try spear and you smacked yourself in the face! twice!”

Hinata had the grace to look slightly chagrined. 

“Well, all your spears are too big! that’s why! and I don’t know,  I really like to spar! all my friends in middle school did judo, and they would let me practice with them during lunch."  
   
Kageyama scowled, annoyed.

“Your form still sucks.  I’m going to beat you next time.”  
   
He didn’t beat him the next time. Or the time after that. It was becoming incredibly frustrating to lose to Hinata, even if it was only in one part of his sport. Kung Fu was his life, this studio was his. he’d been here since he was seven and moved away from his first studio. And to Hinata!. Kageyama had yet to see him get through a class without screwing up a part of his routine, and his stances were practically non existent. He had taught him this on the first day hadn't he? 'open your feet, bend your knees, toes forward. Like you're sitting on a chair. Make your back straight, hands on your waist.' It wasn't hard, he'd literally taught this to five year olds before.

“Lower, dumbass” 

He hissed for the third time that hour, using his staff to tap the outside of Hinata’s hip. His knees bent automatically, lowering his body to an almost acceptable horse stance. Kageyama watched, annoyed, as it climbed slowly back to standing through the next few moves.  
   
The worst part is that Hinata had decided that just because he could beat Kageyama’s ass solidly while sparring, he could follow him around and annoy him the rest of the time too. He’d only been here for a few weeks and he still, in Kageyama's opinion, didn’t know anything. And everyone else seemed so excited about the new addition to their studio, Tanaka and Noya had adopted him into their excitable presence the second he had complimented their partner routine, Suga had known, and was very pleased once everyone else had seen what he could do. Still, Kageyama could not shake Hinata off. Their shouted insults became (slightly) quieter insults while stretching, trash talking competitions when practicing self defense, and silent glares while conditioning, because Daichi would happily use a stick on anyone who talked while they were doing team exercises.  
   
So when Hinata declared that he could beat Kageyama at mario cart too, Kageyama couldn’t not rise to that challenge. And that’s how Kageyama found himself making plans (shouting all the while) to visit Hinata’s house that weekend. When he told his mother and she told him that she was happy he was making friends, Kageyama nearly choked. Friend? Hinata was not a friend. He was a... something. Thinking about it later, not at all focused on the homework he had in front of him, he decided that “enemy” wasn’t right either. Maybe.. rival? yeah, he thought. that could work.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

    Kageyama was nervous, there was no way around it. He hadn't had a sleepover since he was what, six? How did you even act at one? Should he bring a sleeping bag? He would need to take a shower, oh god what if he fell and broke his leg, and then Hinata would have to see him naked?! Yeah, he was nervous.

    When he showed up to practice with an extra bag containing a sleeping bag, a change of clothes and his toiletries, Suga honed in on it immediately.

   "So, Kageyama, what's all this?"

He asked, draping himself over the low wall that seperated the training mat from the lobby.

   "I'm S-

    "He's sleeping over at my house!!! and I'm gonna beat the SHIT out of him- OW Ow Ow Sifu no in Mario kart i'm gonna beat him in mario kart!'

Suga released his grip on Hinata's ear, patting him on the head instead.

     "Good. What happens if you fight, kids?"

     "Your belt will be confiscated and you clean the studio"

Hinata chanted, this lesson having been drilled into every students head since they began sparring.

     "That's right. Good boys. Play nice, but for now come in and start running"

Class took his mind off of his nervousness about the upcoming sleepover. It always had. Something about the combination of physical exertion and focus required to do a form correctly had always wiped any other thought from his head. He loved the rigidity of the studio, the way every move had been layed out for him, way before he had even started practicing martial arts.

    Kageyama hated having to make split second decisions, that's why sparring was so difficult for him. It wasn't that his reaction time was slow, not by any means, but he would hesitate, doubt it this move was the best move for the situation, and in that time someone else could hit him. He much preferred to let someone else make these decisions, let any doubt go and follow the commands of his Sifu. Right now, he knew the combination they were drilling. He knew that it was the Eighth of April, and he knew that on the second week of the month, they ran combinations. He knew that today they were doing takedowns, and he knew how to work with Suga.

    He had no time to feel nervous when his thoughts were busy chanting: block catch _pull_ step close get that leg _behind_ his knee and _push_ \- Suga hit the ground, Kageyama offered his hand and pulled him up. This felt good, it felt routine and it felt safe.

    Leaving the studio and walking to the left instead of the right was not routine. Hinata chattered about the moves they had practiced as he pushed his bike.

    "and then Noya-san was like 'blam!' and I was like 'ya! haaaaaya' and then 'Gwoosh-'

   "that's not supposed to be 'gwoosh' dumbass you're supposed to go like 'gwaah!'

     "no it totally was like "gwoosh!!"

    "was not!"

    "is too!"

    "It's like gwaah!! Punch me I'll show you!"

Hinata dropped his bike on a patch of grass beside the road and faced Kageyama.

    "I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

    "just punch me, idiot"

    Hinata threw the punch, which Kageyama blocked neatly. His right hand found Hinata's wrist and he bent his hand backwards, stepping hip to hip with the smaller boy and turning, flipping Hinata over his hip.

    "See? gwaah."

    Hinata looked up at him from the grass, suddenly looking worried.

    "Would Suga-Sifu count that as fighting?'

    "That's drills. Drills are okay."

    "really?"

    "yeah, really."

     "Then when we get home you have to help me do that!"

Kageyama sighed.

     He did end up helping him though. After they arrived home noisily (Kageyama was coming to believe that Hinata couldn't do anything quietly) and Kageyama had been introduced to Hinata's mother and sister.

     Natsu, he found out quickly, was a force to be reckoned with. The four year old looked him up and down before asking her brother if

     "this is reaaaaally Kageyama"

and promptly kicking him in the shin when his identity was confirmed. Hinata's mother apologized profusely as he hopped around holding his leg in pain, explaining that

    "Shouyou has just told us so much about you, I think Natsu thinks you're a super hero, I think she wanted to see your kung fu."

     He gave the girl some distance after that, until she apologized by giving him a blueberry from her dinner because she said it looked like his eyes. He was a little flattered.

    After dinner was done, Hinata showed him his bedroom. While Kageyama had laid out his sleeping bag, Hinata set up Mario Kart,but as soon as He had seen the sleeping bag, he declared that it was soft enough to practice on and that Kageyama needed to show him how to do the 'flippy-thingy."

    Hinata suggested they try it on his bed instead after being dumped on it once. They quickly found out that trying to do something that required careful balance on what had to be the squishiest mattress kageyama had ever felt was  _not easy._

    "and then you just... gwaah!" he explained again, as Hinata struggled to flip him.

    "you're just holding my arm!"

    "Cuz you won't fall over!!"

    "How am I supposed to fall over your leg isn't even touching mine? what am I gonna fall over??"

    Hinata moved his leg closer, turning his body once more. Kageyama stood fast, until Hinata kicked the back of his knee and tumbled down on top of him as he fell.

    "are you stupid? if you fall down too what's the point??"

    Kageyama yelled, shaking his hand free of Hinata's grip. Not to be deterred, Hinata scrambled up and straddled Kageyamas chest, crossing his arms.

     "Well, see? I won."

Kageyama flipped them easily, trapping Hinata underneath his body.

    "No you didn't, see? I-"

     He stopped, realizing that somehow their faces had become really close, and that Hinata's mouth was open in a little 'o' of surprise. They made eye contact, neither moving for a second that stretched on for way longer than necessary.

    "Mom says you guys need to be quieter"

    The boys flew apart as Natsu spoke up from the door, Kageyamas elbow crashing into Hinata's knee and leaving them both curled over various limbs, yelping in pain.

    "boys are weird." Natsu declared as she left. Curled over an elbow and blushing for a reason he couldn't quite pin down, Kageyama felt inclined to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

They did, eventually, get around to playing mario kart. It took an entire hour for anyone to reach victory because Hinata refused to play any track other than rainbow road, and it turned out that they both really sucked at mario kart. Kageyama won the first round, and Hinata insisted on another. Hinata won, and Kageyama couldn't let that stand, could he? 

 

They played until they couldn't keep their eyes open, Hinata insisting he had won more times even though they had lost track around the 27th round. Kageyama crawled into his sleeping bag, brimming with a feeling he couldn't name at all. He laid his head on the curve of his elbow and smiled. Smiled? why was he smiling? He scowled into the darkness. 

"goodnight, Kageyama" Hinata whispered.

"Goodnight"

He replied, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, relaxing into the exhaustion that comes from staying up until 2 after a day of working out. He was completely ready to fall asleep until Hinata whispered

"Kageyama!"

"What"

"How did you get so good at kung fu?" 

"can't this wait until the morning?" 

He grumbled, turning over and squinting in the dark to see Hinata's face and arms hanging over the edge of his bed. 

"No." The blurry shapes that were hinata wiggling further towards him, propping his chin on his hands. 

"I want to know now. When did you start?" 

Kageyama sighed, rolling over and looking up at the ceiling. Hinata had glow in the dark stars dotted in between vague dark rectangles he assumed were posters. 'That's kind of cute....' he thought. 

"Kageyaaaaama" Hinata grumping, leaning over to poke him in the shoulder. Kageyama smacked his hand away without any real malice. 

"I started when I was four, at a different studio."

Hinata actually giggled. 

"I bet you were really funny looking, all grumpy like you are now but super tiny."

Kageyama grimaced. 

"I don't think anyone thought that. None of the teachers ever thought my kung fu was good enough. They made me do all the forms more than everyone else." 

He frowned into the dark air of Hinata's bedroom, continuing in a softer tone,

"And there were these two kids who were older than me, and everyone loved them. They were really good, Oikawa-san especially. He must have been like 6 when I started. By the time  _  I  _ was 6, he had already won every under-twelve title in our prefecture. And he really hated me. Any time he had to help me with something, he would get this really sour look on his face. And I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't talk to anyone... Everyone was so much bigger and I got really scared and the words just wouldn't come out-"

Kageyama stopped talking, embarrassed. It was easier to talk when it was dark and he couldn't see Hinata, who was uncharacteristically quiet. 'he's gonna laugh at me' Kageyama thought. 'Now he's going to think I'm a scaredy-cat who can't do anything and-'

"Well. that's just stupid." Hinata declared, breaking into his worried thoughts.

"Anyone who couldn't see how awesome you are is REALLY stupid! Seriously! you practice really hard! even when you're tired you still look so sharp you're like 'whoosh, ya! kaboom!' 

Kageyama flushed bright red, mouth open to yell at Hinata, but he was still talking

"And even though your face is really scary, you're actually super nice to the little kids?? I came early a week ago and saw you talking to that little girl who was crying? and after you said something she just went 'okay' and stopped crying!-" 

he drew in a breath and finished 

"-and if the people at your other studio didn't know that then they're super dumb. Why did you come to Karasuno, anyway? I hope you kicked their butts and then left, like a movie." 

Kageyama was to shocked to reply immediately, face uncomfortably hot. He turned over quickly so Hinata couldn't see him 

"we moved when I was seven and I went here instead oh wow it's really late i'm going to sleep dumbass!!' 

Hinata humphed, but went quiet and lay back down. When Kageyama'a heart stopped racing and he turned over to check on him, he was already asleep spread out over his bed like a starfish. 

Kageyama lay awake for a lot longer, thoughts and feelings swirling around too much for him to sleep. 

 

He was woken up much earlier than he thought reasonable by Natsu forgetting he was sleeping over and stepping on his back on her way to Hinata, screaming 

"Hinataaaa WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP IT'S TIME TO GOOOO' 

Hinata was up in a second, looking remarkably fresh faced for someone who got less than six hours of sleep. He was smiling, bouncing his sister around on his bed. Kageyama sat up blearily, sending the siblings into a fit of giggles. 

"ka-kageyama your HAIR" 

Hinata got out between bouts of laughter. Kageyama reached up, finding that an entire side of his hair was sticking straight up while the other side fell obediently over his eyes.

"You look like a chicken!" 

Natsu added helpfully as Kageyama stood up,and stuck his tongue out at her, heading into the bathroom. 

He came back and pushed open the door of Hinata's bedroom, running a hand through his hair, and froze. Hinata was facing away from him, shirtless, leaning over to pick up a plain light blue tee-shirt off his bed. His eyes followed the soft curve of Hinata's back, over his shoulder blades and down the smooth expanse of skin to the softest dip at his waist, and oh my god were those  _ dimples _ above the waistband of his boxers? Kageyama blinked once, blood thrumming through his ears as Hinata glanced over his shoulder, throwing Kageyama a grin. 

"I take Natsu on a run in the mornings while mom makes breakfast if it's a weekend. Wanna comf-" 

He pulled the shirt all the way over his head

"wanna come?" 

he finished, reaching for a pair of basketball shorts. Kageyama swallowed, thrown completely off balance by the boy in front of him who had finished getting dressed and was bouncing lightly on his toes as he waited for Kageyama to answer him. 

"uh" he said, intelligently, trying to ignore the blush he could feel taking over his face and neck. 

"Great!! get dressed and come downstairs quickly, okay?"

Hinata brushed past him, orange head disappearing down the hall. Kageyama was left alone to figure out why his heartbeat had sped up at the sight of Hinata like that.

'he surprised me.' he thought. 'how was I supposed to know he was gonna be almost naked when I walked in? he scared me.' 

Satisfied with his explanation, he realized he had apparently agreed to go running and scrambled into a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He found Hinata downstairs, strapping his sister into a stroller. He said good morning to Hinata's mother and slipped his shoes on, following the siblings out the door.

Hinata talked when he ran, he marveled. 'Isn't he ever tired?' he thought, jogging slightly behind the stroller. Luckily, Natsu talked just as much and Kageyama didn't have to join in and could save his breath for running.

And running. And running some more. Hinata led him him through what felt like miles of suburban neighborhood, and he was about to call it quits and sit down on the sidewalk before Hinata turned into a driveway and stopped, leaning over to let Natsu out of her stroller. Kageyama hadn't even realized they made a circle. He flopped down on Hinata's doorstep under the pretense of untying his shoes, breathing heavily and thanking god he didn't have practice on Saturdays.

Following an excited child back into the house, he was greeted with a heavenly smell. He walked after Natsu and Hinata into the kitchen where he was directed by Natsu to help her get plates down from a cabinet and arrange them about a giant stack of delicious looking waffles in the center of the table. Natsu helped him put each plate exactly where it needed to go and demanded he put her on his shoulders so she could see it better. After she told him it looked perfect and knocked on his head until he put her down, Hinata told him to sit, and he looked on in awe as Hinata's mother brought out an array of jams, jellies, syrups, bacon and fruit and set it on the table. 

Breakfast was delicious, and blissfully quiet at first as the siblings firmly believed eating was more important than talking. Hinata's mother was much quieter than Kageyama had thought any Hinata could be, and engaged him in quiet conversation about where he went to school and how long he'd been doing kung fu. Everything he said about that was received with a nod and a 'Shouyou told us you were good at that' or something similar, with Natsu nodding along through a mouth stuffed with waffle. Hinata seemed to be oblivious to the conversation and fully focused on devouring more waffles than seemed possible for a boy his size, but if Kageyama wasn't too flustered from the attention to look closer he would have seen the tips of hinata's ears were bright pink. 

After breakfast, he helped Hinata and Natsu wash and dry the dishes, and packed up his sleepover stuff because he did have homework waiting for him at home. Hinata insisted on walking him to the bus station, declaring that Kageyama would “totally get lost and probably die” without him. He thanked Hinata’s mother for having him over, and as loath as he was to admit it, he probably would have gotten lost. Hinata lived in the outskirts of his town, and Kageyama lived in the center, in an apartment building near the shopping district. Hinata led him through a neighborhood that looked exactly the same as the one they had run through, but Hinata claimed it was in the opposite direction. 

 

Sitting on the bus towards home, Kageyama was finally left in silence. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then sighed again, because for some reason he didn’t feel very relieved. He dropped his head into his hands, sighing for the third time as he faced the fact that his feelings had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated. 


	4. Chapter 4

    Kageyama wasn't gay, and he wasn't avoiding Hinata. He was neither gay nor avoiding Hinata. He was NOT gay, and he was NOT AVOIDING HINATA.

Okay, maybe he was avoiding Hinata. But he wasn't gay.

    It was easy to avoid his texts (sent with way too many emojis) but it was a lot harder inside the studio. Hinata stuck close to him as if his desire to annoy Kageyama was directly proportional to how much Kageyama wanted to be alone. Even when he wasn't next to him Kageyama could feel his eyes on him, leveled with a worryingly quiet intensity on his back from across the room.

      Hinata had latched onto him as soon as Daichi announced that they would be working in pairs, and Kageyama was hyper aware of every time they touched. He was really starting to resent Hinata for how warm his touch left his skin, so he was incredibly grateful for the next face that walked in the door.

    "Sifu Ukai!" he called, bowing. Ukai waved back, bowing slightly to the older kids who had dropped their activities to greet him. Hinata pulled on Kageyama's sleeve and whispered loudly "who's that??"

    "Sifu Ukai. He founded the studio." Kageyama whispered back, pulling Hinata with him to gather in a semi-circle around Sifu Ukai. While Ukai occasionally dropped in just to watch and give advice, he usually only came to give some kind of announcement, and based on the time of year it was, Kageyama had a good idea of what it could be. 

    "Listen up kids, I have your assignments for TCMT this ye- settle down, I'm excited too," He admonished the cheering group of older students.

    "Now, Daichi." 

    "Yes, Sifu."

    "You'll be competing with Staff, Three section staff, and PuDao. For handforms, I want you to pick a northern traditional form and run it by me." 

Daichi bowed, grinning, 

    "Yes, Sifu!"

Ukai turned to Suga.

    "You will be competing with chain whip and spear, and for handforms I want you doing Long fist first compulsory form, and tai chi 42." 

Suga bowed, also pleased with his assignments.

Ukai pointed at Tanaka and Noya, 

    "you two are sparring, if either of you get disqualified before the championship bracket again you're gonna clean this place for the next three years."

The boys winced, remembering the disastrous events of the last NHCMT and bowed to their Sifu.

Kageyama stood straighter, knowing he was next. Ukai turned to him with a considering look in eye. 

    "And you, Kageyama. Long fist 2, 3, Compulsory Spear, twin swords, fan, And Mantis."

Kageyama ducked his head to hide his smile, and bowed, but Ukai spoke again

    "Oh, and one more thing Kageyama....” 

Kageyama glanced up

    “You're competing for Grand Champion this year." 

Kageyama felt himself go cold, heart racing, but before he could say anything Ukai was already speaking to Hinata.

    "-you will be competing in the beginner bracket for northern handforms, and in the intermediate bracket for sparring. Work hard!" 

And with that, he was gesturing for Daichi to follow him and exiting the training area. 

 

    Kageyama was immediately swarmed by the other students, clapping him on the back and offering good luck for Grand Champion, wow  _ Grand Champion Kageyama,  _ but he could barely hear them through the blood rushing through his ears. Silent, he shouldered his way through the small crowd, past Tanaka and Noya who had somehow gotten Hinata up on both their shoulders and were spinning in a circle. He ran through the hallway and locked himself inside the bathroom, crouching down and breathing hard, head in his hands. 

    ‘I’m not ready,’ he thought, ‘it’s not fair, it’s too late to start training for grand champion we only have four months this  _ isn’t fair. _ ” He heaved a breath, images of sharp eyes and perfectly styled hair playing behind his closed eyes. He’d always been too young to compete for grand champion, and he hadn’t planned on competing until.. Until what? He asked himself, trying to calm down. It was TCMT. It was for all of Tokyo, even if  _ he _ went to college, He’d most likely still be competing there. Kageyama would have to start eventually, right? But still, he only had  _ four months-  _ A knock sounded on the door, interrupting his swirling thoughts. He stood on shaky legs to answer it, wiping his eyes hastily. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. 

    It was Suga. Of course it was, his ability to tell when someone needed support was honestly uncanny. Suga looked him up and down.

    “It’s about Oikawa, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. 

Kageyama nodded, eyes cast down.

    “Are you going to ask Sifu to withdraw your name?” Suga asked. 

Kageyama shook his head immediately, surprised how certain he was. Suga had that kind of effect on people, just by being around him decisions came easier and doubt seemed less important. 

    “In that case, get your ass back to the mat, these four months are going to  _ suck _ for you.” Suga layed a comforting hand on his back and guided him back inside, right into the middle of an enthusiastic explanation of exactly what transpired in the advanced sparring semifinals at the last TCMT, courtesy of Tanaka and Noya. 

    “-And so you can see that this guy is  _ totally cheating _ and the ref didn’t do anything!! AND THEN we notice that we know that ref!! He was an alum from the school Noya’s opponent was from!-” Tanaka was gesturing expansively and yelling

    “And then he does this  _ totally illegal move _ and almost BREAKS my ELBOW, and nobody said anything, even though they totally saw it! And then Tanaka yells “HEY I DID THE SAME THING TO YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT” And this guy looks away from me so I get this sick uppercut in, but then their team starts calling for a foul, and the ref looks like he’s about to give it to them, So  I’m like “this is bullshit” so I kick him in the balls-” Noya explained, cutting off his friend

    “-And THEN their whole sparring team comes running onto the mat, so Noya’s hightailing it out of there and i’m like “SHIT I GOTTA GO” So they chase us straight into the taichi mats! We almost killed an old lady! And then one of the guys from the other school knocked over the judges table and we all got caught by security.” 

Tanaka finished, looking beyond pleased with the story. Hinata’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. 

    “You guys seriously did that???” He exclaimed.

Daichi nodded, confirming that these events did actually take place. 

     “The only reason they aren’t banned permanently is that the guy running the tournament thought it was the funniest thing that’s happened for the last 30 years.”

Daichi leveled Hinata with a glare.

    “ _ Don’t. Get any ideas _ ”

Hinata gulped, nodding. 

 

    Kageyama found himself smiling despite the low thrum of anxiety still buzzing through his head. He wasn't going to ask Sifu Ukai to take him out of the running for grand champion, so the only thing left to do was to train. So that's what he did. Class ended with a quick motivational speech from Daichi, the same speech he’d given this for this tournament since his sifu left after college, and an offer of meat buns.

    They all walked after class to a small shop for meat buns, everyone sweatier than normal because the weight of the competition had kicked up the intensity inside the studio. Hinata cracked up at the picture they made walking down the street, and Kageyama had to admit it was a little funny. Six High schoolers adorned with various suspiciously weapon shaped carriers munching on meat buns around a small table wasn't something you saw every day.  

    He felt better after that, and even better at home after a shower. He was planning on laying in bed and watching videos from previous TCMTs, but that was ruined before he was he could even change fully into his pajamas by his phone ringing loudly. Checking the caller and seeing it was Hinata, Kageyama answered with a sigh.

    “What do you want, dumbass?”

    “Rude, Kageyama, what’s thats for?”

    “It’s kind of late, Hinata.”

    “Yeah, well, whatever. I have questions! I made a list and everything!” 

Kageyama sighed, laying down on his stomach.

    “Fine, what are your questions?”

Hinata cleared his throat, and Kageyama heard him flipping a page in what he assumed was a notebook.

‘He actually made a list,’ Kageyama thought. ‘Who would have thought he could be so organized.’

Hinata’s voice interrupted his thoughts,

    “Number One. What is a TCMT?”

Kageyama dropped his face into his free hand.

    “You could just google it, you know.”

     “I have other questions too! Why not get it all done at once instead of having to google everything??” 

     “Ugh. TCMT is Tokyo Chinese Martial-arts Tournament. Our school goes every year.”

Hinata hmmed, Kageyama imagined him nodding with his forehead wrinkled up like it always did when he tried to look serious. 

     “Okay, Number Two. What do you do at a tournament?  I’ve never been to one, or seen one on tv or anything...”

Kageyama flipped over, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

    “So, you know how Sifu Ukai gave us different routines?”

    “Yeah.”

    “We’re going to perform each one of those in a different event. You get there super early in the morning, then you check in, and they tell you where each event’s gonna be. Then you go inside and you wait and then line up for the opening ceremony. And then wait, and then watch other people, and then wait some more. And then when it’s your turn, you check in with whoever’s running that event, and stand in line. Then you perform and get your score, and then at the end of the event theres a medal ceremony and if you placed you get a medal. And THEN you wait some more until your next event.”

Kageyama stood up, wandering through the dark hallways in his house to get a class of water, still talking

    “And then at the very end of the tournament there’s the ceremony for grand champion, where the person with the highest overall scores in all their events gets a medal and a huge trophy. And then you go home.”

Hinata seemed impressed. 

    “It sounds so cool!!!! Oh, question three, does our school win a lot??”

Kageyama caught himself smiling reflected in a window. 

    “Well, if you manage to not do something stupid and get disqualified, yeah. We win a lot. But not grand champion for a while”

Hinata made a questioning noise, and he found himself continuing

    “We had one student, back when I first started here. I don’t know his name, everyone just called him “the little giant.” He won grand champion two year years in a row before I got there, and two years after. Then he made the national team and left. i don’t know what he’s doing now...”

Kageyama trailed off, thinking. Hinata was strangely quiet for a minute before saying 

     “Hey, did you know there’s videos on youtube from this tournament??  I found you! WOw, Kageyama, you look so cool! That’s a fancy outfit”

Kageyama flushed bright red, yelling through the phone 

    “H-Hey idiot!! you can’t just go looking at videos of me without my permission!!”

Hinata spo ke over him

    “You can’t stop me! They’re on youtube I’m going to watch them all night, goodnight!!” and hung up.  

Kageyama stared at the cell phone in his hands, still bright red, and collapsed on his bed.

 “I’m gonna watch them all night?” He muttured.

“Who says something like that? It sounds weird.”

He scowled, shoving a pillow over his head and tried not to think about Hinata watching him, thinking about him in his own room, in the dark like Kageyama. Tried not to think about Hinata’s face, lit up blue by the screen of a laptop or his phone, making his freckles stand out. Kageyama tried, and failed.

Kageyama was fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrightsy im so sorry this took forever, I had some writers block to get over. anyway shoutout to Reyna my queen for helping me get over that shit and always loving and encouraging me i love you.  
> Here are videos of all the routines the kids will be doing!! they're super cool and definitely worth taking the time to watch
> 
> Daichi's routines (these are all traditional routines)   
> Staff- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM87zpAowy0  
> three section staff- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0FaVQIcJaI  
> PuDao- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmhqcZ2rjNY
> 
> Suga's routines  
> chain whip-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5G_BNBMpM4  
> Spear-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKLYgQbFzfo (not me in the video, but this is one of my forms :D)  
> compulsory one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1l19hFwD28  
> Tai chi 42- 
> 
> Kageyamas forms:  
> compulsory 2- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FOaU4zrWa0  
> compulsory 3- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ouwohtc6atE  
> compulsory spear- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcmL83FZKvk  
> twin swords- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMcMeCD6giU (SO BEAUTIFUL I CRY)  
> fan- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUsk_-FgEMs  
> mantis- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emWRVaSTrfE

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I'm sorry this is my first haikyuu! fic so I hope you enjoyed. Im new to writing so if anyone has any advice I'd love to hear it!!
> 
> the studio in this story is completely based on my studio, so i don't know how it would reflect on anyone elses kung fu experiences


End file.
